Playing with Fire
by TheFayrinaTale
Summary: Ichigo dan keempat temannya adalah cowok yang paling di incar oleh banyak perusahan dan tentunya oleh cewek. Kepopuleran yang mereka miliki mempermudah kelima cowok ini memiliki 'game' mereka, tapi bisakah mereka menaklukan lima cewek di sekolah baru mereka yang super duper benci dengan mereka.
1. Epilogue

**Playing With Fire**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kalo aku memiliki Bleach, Toushiro udah pasti kubuat tinggi. BWHAHAHAHA

**Warning : **AU. Maybe a little OC, typo (Aku juga manusia), dan OOC(Maaf,tapi harus dibuat sedikit OOC demi berjalannya ceritaku. ^_~)

**Main Character :** Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Gin Ichimaru.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama, etc.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang gadis dari kru begitu memasuki pesawat pribadi milik lima pemuda paling popular di dunia. Di salah satu kursi penumpang seorang pemuda dengan rambut _orange_ dan mata _amber_ tersenyum misteri. Gadis kru itu merona melihat senyuman maut dari pemuda itu, dengan cepat ia berlari keluar pesawat para _super star_ sebelum ia pingsan karna para pemuda itu.

"Ckckckckc...Kurosaki, kau belum bosan juga bermain dengan wanita ya?" tanya Gin si pemuda berambut perak dengan matanya yang tertutup dan seringaian yang tak pernah dari wajahnya.

"Kau tau Ichigo," sahut Renji bergabung dalam pembicaraan "tidak menyenagkan bermain-main dengan mereka. Tantangannya terlalu ringan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau benar." Ichigo berjalan keluar dari pesawat pribadi mereka bersama-sama. Saat mereka sampai keluar ribuan _fans_ menjerit histeris dari balik pagar pembatas. Ichigo dan Renji melambaikan tangan mereka kearah para _fans_-nya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sekali lagi terikan histeris dari _fans_ terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruang.

"Lihatlah mereka, mengidolakanku." Ujar Ichigo (terlalu) penuh percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu sombong Kurosaki." Ichigo menatap tajam pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedang mengetik-ngetik/apalah yang ia lakukan di iPod-nya, yang membuat Ichigo semakin kesal karna pemuda itu bahkan tak melihat kearahnya saat berbicara.

"Ya." Ujar suara serak yang membuat—sekali lagi—_fans_ berteriak histeris. Setelah serangan teriakan untuk ketiga kalinya, banyak _fans_ yang pingsan karna terlalu histeris melihat lima pemuda yang paling popular di dunia berada di kota mereka. Kota Karakura.

Pemuda bersuara serak itu menarik napasnya lalu mengeluarkan suara 'Tch' menandakan ia merasa tergaganggu—biasanya karna para _fans_-nya yang sungguh-telalu-banyak. Dia adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro, penyanyi/aktor/guitarist/penulis lagu yang sangat berbakat. Hitsugaya memiliki banyak keahlian selain dalam dunia seni, dia juga seorang genius dalam berbagai hal. Selain itu penampilannya yang tampan dengan mata _emerald teal _dan rambut yang unik—putih—telah menjadi perhatian publik sejak ia masih kecil, mengingat ibunya adalah seorang aktris yang terkenal semasa mudanya. Sejak kecil Hitsugaya terkenal dengan panggilannya sebagai 'Prodigy' karena kemampuannya.

Di sebelahnya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda berambut yang uhm...unik yaitu _orange_—banyak _fans _yang bertanya apa rambutnya asli tapi itulah warna asli rambutnya—dan mata _amber_ yang menggambarkan dirinya. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi/drumer/aktor/penulis lagu. Kurosaki dikenal dengan banyak julukan seperti 'Tempred' juga sebagai 'Playboy' dan banyak lagi. Walau dengan gelar itu masih banya- tidak, lupakan yang tadi sangat-sangat banyak wanita yang ingin mendapatkannya.

Di sebelahnya lagi ada Ishida Uryuu [Yup, Ichigo di tengah.], manejer pribadi sekaligus teman mereka. Ishida selain seorang manejer, ia juga memiliki banyak kepandaiaan seperti menjahi, memasak, *sweatdrops* dan bisa bermain beberapa alat musik dengan luar biasa. Dia sebenarnya bisa menjadi terkenal seperti teman-temanya tapi karna ingin menjadi manejer dan mengatur keuangan, dia memilih menjadi manejer. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi ketenarannya, buktinya dia juga memiliki banyak sekali _fans_.

Dibelakang mereka berjalanlah dua orang pemuda, yang berambut merah adalah Abarai Renji. Abarai memiliki kepandaian yang hampir sama dengan Ichigo. Disebelahnya lagi adalah Ichimaru Gin, si pria berambut perak dan mata berwarna biru[1]. Berbeda dari teman-temanya Gin terkenal karena program website yang ia buat. Di program itu orang-orang bisa mengetahui SEMUA jenis penyakit yang mereka miliki cuma dengan satu klik termasuk penyakit cinta.

Itulah mereka lima pria paling diincar oleh banyak perusahaan—dan banyak wanita tentunya.

"Oi, Ishida." panggil Kurosaki pada temannya yang (masih) memainkan iPod-nya. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Mendaftar SMA." sahutnya singkat, terlalu singkat.

"APA?! KAU MAU BERHENTI!" teriak Renji tiba-tiba.

_"Bodoh."_ pikir Ichigo. "Ishida mendaftarkan kita ke SMA bukannya berhenti. _Pineapple_." Jelas Ichigo sengaja memperlambat suaranya saat menyebut '_pineapple_' tapi tetap saja terdengar oleh Renji.

"Kau punya permintaan mati ya, STRAWBERRY!" suara Renji tak lagi seperti biasanya tapi lebih pelan dan mematikan. Ichigo memberikan seringaian sombongnya pada Renji dan...

BOOMM!

Para _fans girls _yang masih tersisa lansung terjatuh lemas. Ichigo yang awalnya ingin membalas Renji malah melewatkan kesempatannya. Dia semakin bersemangat dengan semua _fans_-nya , sampai-sampai membiarkan seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'strawberry' lolos begitu saja.

"Ah...lihatlah mereka semua. Jatuh pada pesona Ichigo-eh hm... kita maksudku." Ujar Ichigo.

"Dasar narsistics." Ejek Toshiro.

"Aku bukan narsistic, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

"Itu yang namanya narsistic, memuja diri sendiri." Gin menjelaskan tanpa menghilangkan _grin_ diwajahnya.

"Kalo saya, Ichigo Kurosaki seorang narsistic. Yumicika apa dong?" tanya Ichigo.

"Narsistic stadium 5."

"Aku?"

"Stadium 3."

Kesal dengan ejekan teman-temanya, Ichigo sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "SMA mana kau mendaftarkan kita?"

"_Karakura Internationa High School._"

"Kenapa di kota ini? Kenapa ngak di NY(New York)?"

"Itu salah satu sekolah seni terbaik, lagian kalian udah bosan dengan cewek di NY kan." Ujar Ishida sinis.

Ichigo dan _buddy_ sejatinya tersenyum puas (kali ini nggak ada yang _fans _yang berteriak karena pada pingsan) lalu berjalan melewati gadis-gadis pingsan, sisi paling baiknya menjadi populer bisa bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis cantik.

Memang tak semua dari mereka yang suka 'bermain' dengan gadis-gadis, contohnya Uryuu yang menemukan cewek itu mengganggu tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan cewek untuk membantunya menjadi model baju-baju desainnya. So, dia juga butuh untuk 'bermain' dengan gadis-gadis. Karena Ichigo, Renji dan Gin sedah pasti menyukai _have fun,_ tinggal Toushiro yang mempunyai _sedikit_ kebencian terhadap wanita [**AN:** Alasannya bakal di diceritakan nanti.] tidak pernah menolak 'bermain' dengan gadis-gadis. Intinya, mereka semua _like _bermain-main dengan cewek dan _dislike_ dengan cewek.

"_Nothing I love more than playing with girls._" Ujar Ichigo

"_Me too._" Sahut Gin dan Renji, sedangkan Toushiro dan Uryuu hanya diam tak mengakui mereka juga berfikiran sama seperti yang lain.

* * *

**Author Note:** Gimana menurut kalian? good or bad? Terserah deh yang penting mohon di review!

[1] Warna mata Gin pernah terlihat kuning(di Bleach: Dark Souls), merah(di saat Gin melawan Hitsugaya), dan biru(di cover Volume 20) di fic ini aku milih warna biru 'coz salah satu warna favoritku.


	2. Chapter 1: School

**Playing With Fire**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kalo ala memiliki Bleach, nggak perlu buat FanFic dong.

**Warning : **AU. Maybe a little OC, typo (Aku juga manusia), dan OOC(Maaf,tapi harus dibuat sedikit OOC demi berjalannya ceritaku. ^_~)

**Main Character :** Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Gin Ichimaru.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama, etc.

**Note : **Setiap garis menadakan pergantian POV.

* * *

**Chapter 1: School**

* * *

"Rukia-sama." Ku dengar suara lembut memanggil-manggilku dari balik pintu. Orang itu telah mencoba membangunkanku sejak tadi, tapi karna suara lembutnya malah membuatku makin ngantuk. "RUKIA-SAMA!"

Bruak!

"Itte..." eluhku kesakitan. Kalian pasti tahu mengapa aku kesakitan. Yup, aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku. Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan gadis penyebab jatuhnya diriku datang kearahku.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Rukia-sama." Tanya si pemilik suara yang merdu itu padaku. Aku pun mendongak kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang Momo-chan, panggil aku Rukia-chan." Momo tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dan saudaraku secara hukum, kami telah saling mengenal sejak berumur 6 tahun. Jadi, panggilan _sama_ itu tak penting untuknya. Aku berada disini juga berterima kasih padanya.

"Ya, Rukia-san. Ganti baju, gih." Momo menunjukan jam tangannya padaku. Jam 06.45. Hm... masih banyak waktu. Tunggu dulu, jam 06.45. WTF!

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamar mandi sambil membawa baju seragamku. "Mommom kahmu sehawushnya bhawngunkan ahku lwebihe cepwat." Ujarku ditengah-tengah menggosok gigiku. Ku dengar tawa kecilnya dari kamarku.

"Udah, kok. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku udah mencoba membangunkan mu." Ku rasakan pipiku memanas. Ah, memalukan sekali. "Rukia-san, aku menanti mu di mobil."

"Ohkh!" Dasar Momo-chan. Apa bedanya memanggilku Rukia-sama dengan Rukia-san? Terkadang Momo lebih memperlakukanku seperti tuan putri dari pada sahabat. Tapi, tak apa-apalah dia masih sahabat terbaikku.

* * *

"Yosh, we are in time!" Ujar Rukia dengan pose seorang pemenang lari jarak jauh begitu memasuki kelas kami.

"Rukia-chan! Momo-chan!" panggil Rangiku si gadis berambut _strawberry blonde_ sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Momo dan Rukia. Dengan waspada Rukia berjalan mendekati Rangiku, si gadis yang berambut _stawberry blond_ itu berlari mendekati mereka. Rukia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan gadis itu dengan cekatan Rukia menghindari pelukan maut Rangiku.

_"Yosh, aku bebas dari pelukan maut Rangiku!"_ Seru mini Rukia sembari menari-nari bahagia di dunia Rukia. Orang-orang yang _terlalu_ kenal dengan Rukia berterima kasih dengan keberadaan mini Rukia yang selama ini menahan kegilaan Rukia keluar kepermuakaan (?).

"...Ruki...a...to..lo..ng." sadar dari dalam dunianya, Rukia menoleh kebelakangnya. Di sana tampaklah Momo yang berusaha lepas dari _death hug_ Rangiku. Oh, ternyata Momo yang kurang beruntung terjerat ke dalam pelukan maut Rangiku saat Rukia menghindar. Merasa bersalah Rukia berusaha melepaskan Momo dari pelukan (cekikan) Rangiku.

"Oi, Rangiku! Lepaskan Momo sebelum kau membunuhnya!"

"Oops..._sorry_." Rangiku melepaskan Momo yang hampir sekarat dalam pelukannya. Begitu Momo terlepas dari pelukan Rangiku, ia lansung terjatuh ke lantai. Momo yang sekarang telah ungu berusaha bernafas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Momo-chan." Tanya Orihime pada Momo bertanya. Orihime adalah gadis cantik dengan tubuh model dan rambut auburn, hampir sama dengan Rangiku yang juga memiliki tubuh model dan rambut yang mirip_._ Perbedaan yang paling besar dari mereka adalah wajah, wajah Orihime lebih berkesan lugu sedangkan Rangiku wajahnya lebih berkesan _seductive._

"Aku ngak apa-apa, kok." Ujar Momo begitu berhasil mendapatkan oksigen lagi ke paru-parunya. Momo memiliki mata coklat yang lembut dan memikat, wajah cantiknya memiliki kesan _so innoncent_. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang percaya jika kau mengatakan Momo melakukan sesuatu yang nakal, jahat atau apalah.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama di mulai pun berbunyi, Soi Fon—wali kelas 3-1/ English—memasuki ruangan kelas 3-1. "Good morning class!" sapa Soi Fon dengan nada dingin. "Today, we have new students joining us! I hope everyone will give a warm greeting to..."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Ichimaru-kun!"

"Abarai-kun!"

"Ishida-kun!"

Yup, itu teriakan dari _fan girls_ di kelas 3-1. Mereka lansung meloncat dari bangku dan mulai mengerumuni para murid baru/_super stars,_ mengabaikan guru mereka yang terkenal killler. Begitu hebohnya sehingga kelas-kelas tetangga keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, alhasil bertambahlah jumlah _fan girls_. Ditengah-tengah jeritan histeris itu tampaklah lima gadis dan seorang wanita yang kesal [**AN:** wanitanya Soi-fon], sangat _sangat_ kesal.

* * *

Aku berusaha keras memasuki kelas hanya untuk menyadari kata pepatah tentang kekuatan sebenarnya dari wanita. Bukannya masuk kedalam kelas kami malah terseret kearah yang berbeda-beda._"Ah, susahnya jadi orang tampan."_

Para fans-ku mulai berteriak-teriak pada saat yang bersamaan, membuatku sulit mendengar ucapan mereka. "Mohon satu persatu, _ladies_." Ujar ku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman ramahku yang terkenal pada gadis-gadis di depanku.

"Kau keren sekali..." ku lihat arah suara itu hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang dan (sayangnya) kaca mata besar menyedihkan sebelum pingsan karena senyuman mautku. Sebenarnya, tanpa pengakuan gadis itu pun aku tahu aku keren tapi pengakuan dari orang itu mempertegas kenyataan bahwa tidak cuma aku yang berpikir begitu.

_"Dasar Narsis."_

Eh, sejak kapan Ishida ada dipikiranku?

"Tch." Awalnya kukira itu Toshiro yang kesal dengan para _fan girls,_ tapi suara itu terlalu kecewek-an untuk seorang Toshiro Hitsugaya. Seperti kata pepatah 'curiosity kill the cat' aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pojok ruangan, disana berdirilah lima gadis yang benar-benar mengabaikan lima pria paling diincar.

Kali ini ku lepaskan semua pegangan dari gadis-gadis yang mengerumuniku dengan sekuat tenagaku. Setelah berhasil bebas ku tinggalkan gadis-gadis yang patah hati lalu berjalan ke pojok ruangan dimana mereka berdiri dengan sombong dan angkuh.

"_Hello ladies_." Sapaku dengan senyuman mautku.

"Tch, lebih baik kembali tempat para '_fan girls_' yang dengan senang hati berlutut oleh senyuman milikmu." Gadis yang melemparkan komentar pedai itu memiliki rambut segelap malam dan kulit putih seperti salju. Wow, kayak melihat Snow White versi pendeknya aja, tapi itu memang benar gadis itu benar-benar pendek. Aku terpaku ditempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar. Ada gadis yang menolakku? Dan mengusir aku, Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Oi, kau tidak dengar ya?"

"Rukia-san, biarkan saja dia. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu untuk sesuatu yang tak penting!" seru gadis lainnya. Kali ini gadis yang berbicara adalah gadis yang berambut _strawberry blond_ dengan *ahem* ukuran dada yang besar.

"Tak penting?" tanya Gin entah dari mana.

"Yup." Sahut gadis yang berpenampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dari gadis sebelumnya hanya saja rambutnya berwana_ auburn_.

WHAT THE HELL... Sekarang ego-ku mulai menjerit ingin...entah apa yang ego-ku inginkan. Kurasakan sepasang tangan yang memegang lenganku, kulihat itu adalah Renji dan Toshiro. Mereka pasti apa yang kuingin lakukan—aku juga kurang tahu apa sih—pada gadis-gadis itu sekarang juga, setelah ego-ku mulai tenang ku tarik lenganku dari mereka dan menghampiri si gadis yang di panggil 'Rukia'.

"Benarkah menurutmu aku tak penting?" Gadis itu mengangguk seolah itu hal yang paling jelas didunia. Kesal dengan sikapnya ku pegang pipinya dan arahkan pandangan matanya padaku...

_Beautiful._ Itulah kata yang muncul di otakku saat melihat mata gadis 'Rukia' itu. Matanya tidak seperti mata biasa, matanya berwarna _violet _nan cantik tapi misterius.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit di bagian paling sensitif dariku. "Itte!" Membutuhkan semua energiku untuk menahan teriakan yang siap keluar dari mulut ku. Sial, dia cukup kuat untuk orang seukurannya. Tertangkap sebuah senyum licik merekah di wajah gadis itu.

EUW.

Dia mengingatkan ku dengan Gin saja. Tunggu tadi aku bilang euw, ya? Euw. Menjijikan. OMG! Aku bilang euw lagi. Ya ampun, kejantananku mulai hilang?!

_"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop talking to yourself Ichigo. Stop, sebelum kau bernar-benar gila." _

Oh right, aku memang sudah gila.

"Itukah caramu menyapa teman barumu?" tanya ku setelah (tak sepenuhnya) bebas dari kegilaan dan sakit yang kurasakan.

"Kau pikir aku mau berteman dengan orang-orang macam kalian?" Ujar Rukia sambil menunjuk kearah kami dengan gaya merendahkan. Ego-ku memang tinggi tapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk menahan hinaan gadis-gadis ini. Lihat saja nanti akan kubuat kalian menyesal. Aku berjalan menjauhi gadis-gadis itu bersama dengan teman-temanku yang setia. Ku pikir mereka akan menertawakanku ternyata mereka juga _shock_ menyaksikan kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan saksikan.

"Menarik." Ujar Gin memecah sunyi diantara kami, seringaian yang biasanya ada diwajahnya menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman nakal. Aku tahu benar apa maksud dari senyum itu. Gin punya ide baru yang gila.

"Lansung saja katakan apa yang kau mau, Gin." Ujar si Mr. Silent Guy eh... maksudku Toshiro.

"Pintar, seperti biasanya Hitsugaya." Puji Gin masih menggunakan senyuman yang sama diwajahnya.

"Jadi?" Sekarang giliranku yang penasaran dengan ide gila Gin. Ide-ide gila dari Gin itu selalu menantang dan menyengkan.

"Mau game?"

"Huh?" tanya Renji yang sepertinya (lagi-lagi) membaca pikiran ku, tapi tak apa-apalah dia membuatku terlihat lebih pintar. Lagian malu-maluin kalo bertanya lansung itukan memberi kesan aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Game. Kita main game, tapi permainannya adalah gadis-gadis itu." Jelas Gin pada kami tapi karena ekpresi 'huh?' di wajah Renji membuat Gin harus menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. "Begini, ada lima orang dari mereka dan lima dari kita. Setiap orang boleh memilih gadis yang mereka inginkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka itu siapa?" tanya Toushiro mulai tertarik dengan 'game' yang Gin bilang. Semuanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimana mau memilih kalau tidak tahu siapa mereka?" itu bukan pertanyaan untuk dijawab pertanyaan seperti itu biasanya keluar dari Toushiro untuk membuktikan kebodohan teman-temannya (yang sudah jelas masih sangat jauh dibawah dari si _prodigy_) dan pertanyaanya selalu efective.

"Hot Bloody Girls." Ishida yang mengetik/apalah yang ia lakukan dengan iPod-nya berkata tiba-tiba.

"Hot Bloody Girls?" tanya Renji, entah kenapa mempunyai ikatan aneh ini denganku. Aku bersumpah baru saja mau menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Itu panggilan mereka." Jawab Uryuu sambil menunjukan layar iPod miliknya. Wow, mereka punya halaman wikipedia masing-masing! "Itu hanya informasi mereka satu persatu yang lebih banyak tentang mereka disini." Uryuu mengganti halaman wikipedia itu ke situs sekolah.

_Hot Bloody Girls adalah grup yang di bentuk oleh lima gadis cantik dan popular di Jepang. Mereka dipimpin oleh Kuchiki Rukia, wakil pemimpin Hinamori Momo dan tiga anggota lain, Matsumoto Rangiku, Arisawa Tatsuki, dan Inoue Orihime. Mereka adalah gadis-gadis terbaik dalam bidang mereka masing-masing._

_Kuchiki Rukia, seorang penari berbakat yang bisa menguasai hampir semua jenis tari. Kuchiki telah menerima menerima banyak perhargaan sejak berusaha sembilan tahun. _

_Hinamori Momo, penyanyi bersuara malaikat. Dia pernah menjadi seorang penyanyi cilik terkenal sebelum berhenti pada usianya ke sembilan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sampai saat ini Hinamori masih sering ditawari oleh perusahaan-perusahaan untuk kembali tetapi ia masih menolak._

_Inoue Orihime, si gadis idola yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini telah memenangi banyak penghargaan dari berbagai ajang kecantikan. Inoue juga seorang aktris yang hebat, ia juga memenang banyak penghargaan karena perannya di beberapa movies terkenal._

_Matsumoto Rangiku, desainer muda yang bekerja dibawah pendesainer terkenal Matsumoto Hana (Kakak). Matsumoto telah membuktikan kemampuannya dengan desain-desainnya yang telah banyak digunakan kalangan-kalangan berkelas._

"Apa-apaan nih? Paling situs ini nggak asli." Komentarku setelah membaca empat profil gadis-gadis 'Hot Bloody Girls' yang isinya pujian-pujian saja.

"Iya, mana mungkin mereka bisa jadi satu grup dengan keahlian yang berbeda-berbeda." Sahut Renji menyetujuiku.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya seseorang dibelakang kami. Aku membalik kearah si pemilik suara itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku pada gadis tomboy yang tadi kuliahat bersama gadis 'Rukia' itu.

"Kau pasti belum selesai membaca informasinya ya, ck ck ck..." Aku lansung membaca informasi gadis terakhir yang belum kubaca. Alhasil aku menelan air imajinasi di tenggorokanku lalu menatap kearah gadis itu.

_Arisawa Tatsuki, si gadis tomboy dengan kekuatan melebihi pria-pria biasa. Arisawa membuktikan_ _keperkasaannya saat merebut juara pertama tingkat nasional putra-putri._

"Kau mau bukti ya?" tanya Tatsuki dengan nada memancing juga menyebalkan. "Ah, aku lupa kalian cuma bisa tersenyum di depan kamera."

"Kau pikir kami tak bisa apa-apa, mari duel." Ujar Renji terpancing. Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar ujar firasatku.

"Baik dengan senang hati. Di lapangan Karakura, hari sabtu jam 7."

Dengan itu gadis itu pergi menginggalkan kami tapi sebelum ia jauh aku berseru, "Duel apa?" gadis itu berbalik lalu melemparkan sebuah senyum misterius.

"Semuanya kecuali karate, kalian tak akan mau wajah _tampan_ kalian memar karena seorang gadiskan."

"_Cute and deadly, I want her_." Ujar Renji masih menatap kearah si gadis tomboy.

"Aku yang _strawberry blonde._" Tunjuk Gin yang juga menatap mangsanya.

"Rukia, aku mau balas dendam padanya." Semua orang mengangguk setuju dengan pilihanku yang sudah jelas sejak awal, semua orang tahu aku tidak peernah membiarkan orang yang menginjak harga diriku dan Rukia benar-benar bermain dengan orang yang salah.

"Tinggal si gadis persik dan si auburn, aku pilih yang auburn. Dia bisa jadi model yang baik untuk gaun desain baruku."

"Jadi Toushiro sama gadis persik itu ya, sepertinya kau sedang beruntung dapat mangsa yang mudah." Tanpa sadar aku mengusap-usap kepala Toushiro [**AN:** Tinggi Toushiro 163 dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku merubahnya biar kujawab. MANA ADA MODEL YANG TINGGINYA 133?] tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa dingin di tulangku. Dengan segera aku menyadari apa yang kulakuan, sepertinya aku tak akan hidup lagi begitu sampai dirumah.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Apa kabar semuanya, kuharap sih baik-baik aja. Ala balik lagi nih dengan rekor pengupdate-an tercepat yang pernahkulakukan, yay! kurang dari seminggu. Oke, cukup sekian karena _my-devil-sister_ lagi maksa aku ngembalikin laptop yang bakal dia pake buat nonton. _seriously, _ini bahkan nggak punya dia.

BTW, THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEW! AND DON FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

SEE YOU NEXT DAYS/WEEKS...


	3. Chapter 2

**Playing With Fire**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kalo ala memiliki Bleach, nggak perlu buat FanFic dong.

**Warning : **AU. Maybe a little OC, typo (Aku juga manusia), dan OOC(Maaf,tapi harus dibuat sedikit OOC demi berjalannya ceritaku. ^_~)

**Main Character :** Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Gin Ichimaru.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama, etc.

**Note : **Setiap garis menadakan pergantian POV. *** Pergantian suasana

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Secara resmi aku, Rukia Kuchiki menyatakan hari ini adalah hari paling buruk setelah perang dunia ke-2.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Benar, semua ini gara-gara si _pretty boys_ itu. Mereka tidak rela membiarkan ku memiliki hidup tenang dan tentram. Strawberry itu malah duduk di sebelahku cuma gara aku salah satu orang yang waras dikelas. Dan yang menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa saat ini masih jam istirahat.

Frustasi, aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Sekarang kami sedang diruangan khusus buat anggota club kami jadi disini aku tidak perlu memperhatikan tata krama karna aku seorang Kuchiki.

"Take it easy, Rukia-chan." Ujar Orihime. Aku membalikan mataku lalu mengeluarkan suara familiar 'tch'.

"Easy your ass."

"Rukia, jangan kasar gitu!" bentak Tatsuki membela sahabatnya.

"_Whatever._" Gumamku pelan. Memang sikap ku kasar tapi ini juga gara-gara Tatsuki yang entah dari mana mendapat ide cemerlang untuk duel melawan lima orang bintang terkenal seperti _mereka._

STOP!

Stop berpikir seorang Kuchiki takut melawan alien—berdasarkan kamus besar Kuchiki Rukia mereka nggak pantas dikategorikan sebagai manusia—hanya saja aku memiliki urusan SANGAT penting. Pertama, Tatsuki bahkan nggak tahu dia ngajak mereka itu duel apanya. Kedua, Aku nggak yakin Momo bakalan mau nyanyi didepan umum. Dan yang paling penting aku dan Momo akan menghadiri pesta dansa di perusahaan 'Seiretei Cops' milik Nii-sama sabtu depan.

"Kita bilang aja sama mereka kita nggak bias sabtu depan." Ujar Rangiku mencoba memberikan ide.

_Bingo!_ Kenapa nggak kepikiran ya? "Thanks, Rangiku." Ujarku siap untuk pergi.

"Eh, Rukia-chan mau kemana?" cegah Orihime, "Aku buat resep baru lo. Mau coba?" lanjut gadis _auburn_ itu penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku mau!" Seru Rangiku dengan penuh semangat membuka kotak bekal Orihime lalu memakan makanan[racun] didalam

_Euw!_ Dari apa sih perut mereka terbuat? Awalnya aku berencana menolak seperti biasa tapi sebuah ide luar biasa masuk ke otak milik ku, benar sebuah ide yang terlalu luar biasa untuk dilewatkan. "Orihime-chan, banyak nggak masakanmu yang kamu bawa?" tanyaku sambil berdoa jawaban yang akan kuterima sama seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Lumayan untuk dibagi-bagi sama kalian semua."

Sepertinya Tuhan membantuku mencerahkan 'hari paling buruk' ini. "Bagus."

* * *

_Glup._

Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki sedang menelan air bayangan dalam kerongkonganku. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Semua ini gara-gara _fans_-ku menatapku dan yang lain seolah-olah mau memakan kami ketimbang makanan mereka. _Creepy_.

Bahkan didekat Rukia lebih menyenangkan dari pada mereka.

"Ichigo-kun!"

Kutarik kata-kataku sebelumnya.

Didepanku berdirilah Kuchiki Rukia dengan senyuman _creepy_—entah mengapa aku jadi punya perasaan buruk—di wajah mungilnya.

"Uhm…iya." Sahutku ragu-ragu.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku mau bicara sama kalian semua duel yang Tatsuki bilang." Ujar Rukia sambil bermain-main dengan rambut gelapnya seolah-olah ia sedang nervous.

"Baiklah." Wajah mungilnya lansung cerah persis seperti anak kecil baru mendapatkan lollipop.

"Yay!" Rukia mulai menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Kalian tahu aku mulai berpikir Rukia seorang anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang beruntung bisa duduk di bangku SMA. "Ayo kalian ikuti aku." Ujarnya sembari menarik papanya untuk membeli boneka-Eh, maksudku Rukia menarikku (aku kan terlalu muda dan tampan untuk menjadi seorang papa).

Tidak lama kemudian kami sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, dipintunya tertulis inisial 'HBG' dengan tulisan kecil 'Member only' dibawahnya. Tepat saat aku memasuki ruangan itu—bersama dengan yang lainnya—kami mendapat pandangan bingung yang menurutku wajar karena tadi padi saja kami kurang akur dan sekarang kami berada dalam satu ruangan seolah-olah kami adalah sahabat sejak dulu tapi yang menbingungkanku karena menangkap sebuah gerakan miring di wajah Tatsuki dan Momo.

"_Girls,_ nggak sopan ngelihatin mereka aja ajak duduk dong." Tegur Rukia.

"Uhm…Rukia-chan, kamu sadar nggak disini cuma ada lima kursi?" tanya Rangiku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kursi yang disana. Aku yang baru menyadari itu memandang kesekelilingku, memang benar disana hanya ada lima kursi. _Bt the way,_ sudahkah aku mengatakan berapa keren ruang ini? Belum ya, kalau begitu biar ku deskripsikan.

Ruangan ini berukuran sedang dengan wallpaper bunga sakura dan dipenuhi pernak-pernik, selain itu juga ada sederetan piala/piagam dilemari kaca yang dengan bangga berdiri di pojok ruangan. Ruangan ini juga diselimuti dengan aroma kayu manis berpadu dengan beberapa aroma lainnya yang membuat ruangan ini serasa rumah.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan hal kayak begituan…lagian kita masih ada kursi diruangan sebelah." Oh ya, aku lupa bilang ada pintu bercat hitam didekat lemari kaca yang kusimpulkan sebagai ruang sebelah yang Rukia maksud.

"Rukia-san, itukan ruangan pribadi."Ujar Momo angkat bicara setelah hampir dilupakan keberadaannya didunia.

"Oh iya!" Aku menatap gadis kecil (cebol) disebelahku, dia terlihat sedang berpikir sesuatu sampai dia tersenyum lalu menarik kami keluar tapi sebelum keluar ia menyuruh teman-temanya untuk mengeluarkan kursi yang ada di 'ruang pribadi' mereka. Aku jadi makin penasaran dengan apa isi dari ruangan itu, seperti pepatah mengatakan 'curiousity kill the cat'.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku aku mengutip kata pepatah? Entahlah, kurasa hari ini aku kurang beruntung.

_"If only you knew…"_

Suara dari mana lagi tuh?

_"From you darkest dream, Ichigo Kurosaki! Bwahaha…."_

_Euw_ ketawanya _creepy_ banget—jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku berhenti protes kalau aku bilang _euw_ aku telah mencapai kesepakatak tak aka nada masalah selama aku nggak mengatakannya keras-keras.

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"_

*Sweat drops* Sebaiknya aku abaikan saja suara itu.

"Semuanya beres Rukia-chan." Orihime si gadis auburn itu dengan ramah membuka pintu, sekarang sudah ada sepuluh bangku di ruangan HBG itu. Coba pikir-pikir lagi HBG itu kepanjangan dari apa ya.

"HBG itu apa?" tanya Renji mewakiliku (lagi-lagi). Aku bahkan pernah berpikiran Renji itu bisa membaca pikiranku tapi setelah beberapa _experiment_ terbukti ia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, aku juga pernah berpikir kami semacam saudara kembar yang terpisah setelah pemikiran matang aku berfikir tidak mungkin kami saudara karena beberapa alasan tak terbantahkan seperti perbedaan kami yang seperti sangat-sangat luar bisa tampan (aku) dengan tampan (Renji).

"Masa kalian nggak tahu HBG itukan kepanjangan Hot Bloody Girls." Perkataan Orihime seolah-olah itu hal yang paling wajar sedunia, memang sih tapi nggak perlu kayak gitu pula kali itukan membuat Renji malu (terkejut Renji itu punya malu? Aku juga).

"Sebenarnya kami memanggil kalian kesini kerena mau membatalkan duel untuk sabtu depan." Mulai Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

Sebuah senyum berbahaya merekah diwajah tampan milikku, "Kalian takut melawan kami." dengan pernyataan singkatku semua gadis itu terlihat kesal terutama Rukia yang menggupalkan tangannya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, gadis bermata violet itu tersenyum yang kusimpulkan sebagai senyum terpaksa. "Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja aku dan Momo ada janji yang jauh lebih penting dari kalian."

_What the heck…_ Apa yang dia bilang? Kami nggak penting? Sial, mereka bilang kami nggak penting bahkan dua kali.

"Sebegitu pentingkah janji mu, _midget_?"

Hmm…sepertinya aku menembak tepat sasaran. Ekspresi Rukia sekarang _priceless,_ aku bahkan berharap memiliki semacam kamera tersembunyi untuk merekamnya.

* * *

**In Rukia Head**

Mini Rukia 1: Sistemnya ERROR, boss!

Boss Mini Rukia: Kenapa lagi ERROR-nya?

Mini Rukia 2: Ada _giant_ yang bilang Rukia-chan _midget_.

Boss Mini Rukia: Nggak bisa yan tuh orang sadar kalau dia itu memang cebol?!

Mini Rukia 1: Mana bisa boss, system otaknya aja udah rusak berat.

Boss Mini Rukia: *sigh* Perbaiki sistemnya!

Mini Rukia 2: Nggak bisa boss, kerusakannya terlalu parah.

Boss Mini Rukia: Kalau gitu gunakan sistem cadangan.

Mini Rukia 2: Memangnya ada, boss?

Boss Mini Rukia: ADA, BEGO!

* * *

"Asal kau tau saja ya, aku bukan _midget_ tapi _petite._ Lagian kau saja yang _giant._" Bantahku setelah sukses mengunakan system cadangan. (?)

"Aku _giant_? Kau bergurau ya... tinggiku saja tak jauh berbeda dari Renji, Ishida, dan Gin." sekarang giliran si _orange alien_ yang membantah. Jujur saja aku benci untuk mengakuinya tapi yang dikatakan dia memang benar. Aku terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencari ejekan yang tepat untuk si-raksasa-berambut-jingga-bernama-stroberi. Aku masih diam saat sebuah senyuman licik merekah di wajah yang memang sudah memuakkan milik kau-tahu-siapa. "Kau benar juga, aku seorang raksasa bagi liliput."

Sadarkah dia batapa inginnya aku menonjok wajah _orange evil_—makhluk bernama Ichigo ini lebih pantas dipanggil _evil_ daripada _alien_—miliknya itu, aku heran mengapa sampai ada orang yang tertarik dengan _evil_ yang satu ini.

"_I hate you strawberry_." Gumanku pelan.

"_I love you to_ " sahut Ichigo dalam seringaian paling menyebalkan.

_YOU *a very, very long sound of 'beep'*!_

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Benar sekali, aku memukul/ menampar/ menendang si _evil_ itu. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Tatsuki dan Rangiku menyemangatiku dari belakang, sedangkan Orihime menyaksikan si _evil_ dengan rasa kasihan.

"Ywu wuin mei hansom face." Teriak Ichigo tak karuan.

Ishida tergelak, "Kau sadar kau baru saja bilang _hansom face_ bukan _handsome face_." Ichigo mendengus kesal, sekarang teman-temannya bukan hanya mengabaikan penderitaan tetapi juga ikut menambahkan asam kedalam lukanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku apa? Kendaraan?" Ujar Ichigo setelah bisa berbicara dengan lurus.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu kau sendiri yang bilang _hansom face_."

"Jadi menurutmu aku bisa dengan mudah berbicara selama _that witch_ menghancurkan wajah tampan ku." Ichigo dengan sengaja menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku saat mengatakan '_that witch'_. Aku mengambil kuda-kuda siap lalu mulai (lagi) menyiksa wajah evil yang sejak tadi makhluk-raksasa-bernama-stroberi bilang tampan.

"Kuchiki-san jangan buat wajahnya babak belur hari ini, kami akan ada pemotretan nanti. Besoknya kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Tawar Ishida kembali keposisi manejer pribadi yang ia sandang.

Aku bisa merasakan mata violet milikku membulat dengan sempurna. "Saat kau bilang apa saja maksunya_ apa saja_kan?" tanya ku dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan Ishida—aku menaikan derajatnya dari _alien_ menjadi manusia atas kerjasamanya yang sangat membantu—akan mengiyakan perkataanku.

Ishida mengganguk, sebuah senyum penuh misteri merekah diwajahnya. Aku yakin ia juga senang melihat temannya menderita. Ichigo yang selama ini mendengarkan pembicaraan kami bergedik ngeri, sepertinya ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya besok.

"Uhm... Rukia-san." ujar sebuah suara familiar yang hampir aku lupakan. Aku mendongakan kepalanya kearah suara itu, seperti yang ku duga aku menemukan Momo, perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba datang pada dirikua. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Momo Hinamori itu ada. Dia bahkan pernah—sering—meninggalkan Momo di tempat mereka biasa liburan, yang lebih parahnya lagi aku baru akan menyadarinya saat ia akan mencari—yang biasanya karena ada keperluan. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir sahabat macam apa aku yang bisa-bisanya melupakan sahabatku sendiri.

Tapi jangan salahkan aku, ini salah Momo yang hobinya berdiam diri.

"Ada apa Momo?" tanyaku dengan senyuman yang biasa kugunakan disaat berbicara dengan teman-temanku.

"Kau masih belum membahas tentang duel itu." Oh iya, itukan _salah satu_ tujuaanku memanggil mereka kesini. Aku yakin Momo dan Tatsuki tahu apa alasan lainnya, mereka memang sahabatku berbuat kriminal.

Aku melangkah kearah Ichigo yang masih dilantai, begitu sampai aku menjulurkan tanganku padanya bukannya menerima pertolonganku ia malah memukul tanganku lalu berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" Aku sangat yakin tadi mendengar suara tersiksa dari kata-katanya, sekarang aku bisa membayangkan para _mini Rukia_ tertawa menikmati penderitaa Ichigo yang sudah membuat mereka kewalahan.

"Aku mau membicarakan tentang duel."

"Kalau begitu duelnya diganti jadi sabtu depan di lapangan terbuka Karakura." Semua orang mengangguk setuju, akupun melanjutkan perkataanku yang masih separoh. "Peraturan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kita setujui."

_KRINGGG!_

Sial, belnya uadh bunyi lagi. Nggak tau ya gue masih belum melaksanakan rencana _briliant_-ku untuk membuat mereka memakan makanan(racun) buatan Orihime. Aku menatap kearah Ichigo yang beruntung diselamatkan bel...untuk saat ini. "Ayo kekelas!" Ujarku sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Halo semuanya! Makasih banyak buat reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya, semoga yang nge-review diberi kesehatan dan kesejahtraan. Maaf ya karena update kali ini lama banget, aku usahain update chapter2 selanjutnya lebih cepat.

Tenang aku nggak makan orang kok, jadi mohon REVIEW dari kalian. (Please don't be a silent reader)

**Ala-chan.**


	4. Author Announcemet! Please Read!

Apa kabar reader sekalian! Moga-moga baik-baik ja ya...  
Ala mau ngumumin berita buruk nih...  
Untuk sementara waktu Ala harus berhenti buat FanFic  
-bows- Gomenasai Minna-san!

Ala bakal kembali secepatnya, sampai saat itu mohon nanti chapter selanjutnya ya!


End file.
